Glad I crashed the wedding
by foreverandalways72
Summary: Tenten's getting married, someone's upset about it.  You should listen to Glad I Crashed the Wedding by Busted while reading.


Crashed the wedding

**Tenten's Pov**

It was my big day I have everything a girl could ask for a handsome man, tons of friends and a perfect wedding. It just didn't feel right and I know exactly what was wrong. Its all his fault, I met him and his stupid puppets and his stupid makeup a year ago when I went to his stupid village in the sand and was an ambassador while Temari and Shikamaru were on their honeymoon. As I look into Neji's eyes all I can see is Kankuro's. It pains me, Neji was always my dream boy the one I always wanted to end up with until I met Kankuro with his way to make me laugh and make me happy. The way he would protect those he loved with his life, no matter what.

**Kankuro's Pov**

'Dammit, Dammit, Dammit' is all I can think as I run. She is getting married and I never told her how I truly felt. I was always afraid; afraid she would get hurt because of me, that I wouldn't be able to protect her. How could this have happened?

I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)

Looking for Gordon Street,

So much I need to say,

I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day...

Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)

Her daddy disagrees,

He's always hated me,

Coz I never got, a j-o-b...

**Temari's Pov**

"Shikamaru, what just happened?" I asked, My brother had just ran out the door faster then I have ever seen him run. All I had said was "YA know tenten and Neji are finally getting married"

My husband looked at me slowly and said with such laziness that I wanted to smack him, "Can't you tell he's in love, and I thought you were the woman."

"What in love with who—Tenten?"

"Finally figure it out, when we were on our honeymoon they really bonded."

"How do you know all of this anyway?" I ask impatiently.

"He told me."

"What he told you! Why you? I am his sister—" I was interrupted by a hand on my belly that was starting to swell and a kiss on my lips.

"Well that's one way to shut me up." I say and then pull him in for a deeper kiss.

**Kankuro**

As I am a running around the village hidden in the leaves all I can think about is that stupid longhaired creep touching my beautiful Tenten. I start looking frantically everywhere for the church.

Coz she's mine,

And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,

It's better than regretting,

I could have been a loser kid

And ran away and hid

But it's the best thing that I ever did.

Coz true love lasts forever

And now we're back together

As if he never met her

So looking back,

I'm glad I crashed the wedding...

The neighbors spread the word (and),

My mom cried when she heard,

I stole my girl away,

From everybody gathered there that day.

**Tenten**

All I can think about as the ceremony begins this is not how it is supposed to feel. I should be looking forward to those big wooden doors opening but all I feel is dread, dread that I will regret this decision for the rest of my life. The doors open and I walk into the bright light and what might be the worst decision of my life.

**Kankuro**

I see the church on the horizon and I am full out sprinting it's a good thing I came to visit Temari this week or I would have a three day journey on my hands. I crash threw the doors of the church. Everything is silent and I look to the front to see a very angry priest, no- emotion Neji, KIba giving me the thumbs –up sign. Then I see Tenten in her beautiful white wedding dress and her hair down, I am blown away.

And, just in time,

And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,

It's better than regretting,

I could have been a loser kid

And ran away and hid

I said I'd do it and I did.

Coz true love lasts forever

And now we're back together

As if he never met her

So looking back,

I'm glad I crashed the wedding...

**Tenten's Pov**

"Did I miss the part where I can say I object, because I object." He said this with a joking voice but even with the distance between us I could see the anger in his eyes.

I look at him longer and I feel relief wash over me and before he could even say another word I am running towards him away from what I thought I always wanted and towards him and his smiles, his laughs.

As I run down the long aisle I can feel glares from Neji's family and some of my family.

Don't waste time being

Mad at me for taking her away, coz

Anyway she didn't want to stay.

So please believe me when I say

He breaks into a run and we finally collide in the middle. I rap my arms around him and he bends down and whispers in my ear, "Glad I saved you from that ridiculous last name and lame ring, I love you."

She's glad I crashed the wedding

Its better than regretting...

The ring she got was lame

She couldn't take the pain,

She didn't want a silly second name

Coz true love lasts forever,

And now we're back together

You might as well forget her,

And walk away

"I love you to, but the ring is very expensive." I joke.

Then he frowns as we look at each other and says, "You don't want to marry him do you?"

I smile at him and whisper, "Never, I already love someone else."

He looks shocked and asks, "who?"

I laugh and say, "you stupid."

As we kiss we both her an outbreak of clapping and we break apart and look around to see the crowed at my wedding look happy clapping for our love.

**Kankuro's pov**

As I look at the crowd I realize this is the girl I want to be with forever.

"Why don't we have a wedding?"

Everyone claps louder and I look at Tenten and say, "How about it Tenten want to get married?"

She rolls her eyes and smiles, I take that for a yes and pick her up bridal style and begin to walk up to alter.

**Tenten's Pov**

I am getting married to him is all I can think of and then I see the long brown hair and pale eyes approach us with a smile, yes the stone hearted neji has a smile on his face after getting left at the alter.

He approaches and stops in front of us pat's kankuro on the back and wishes him luck before leaving the church.

We are both stunned and then we both continue to make our way to the alter, towards our future and our eternal love.

She's glad I crashed the wedding...

It's better than regretting... (it's better than regretting)

The ring she got was lame

She couldn't take the pain,

She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)

Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)

And now we're back together

You might as well forget her

And walk away

She's glad I crashed the wedding...


End file.
